epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wasteland
The Cartoon Wasteland (abbreviated as the Wasteland) is the world in which Epic Mickey takes place. It is home to forgotten characters such as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, the Mad Doctor and the Shadow Blot. The locations in the Cartoon Wasteland are based on various retired or rejected theme park rides. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was the ruler, however, the Shadow Blot usurped power from Oswald, and ruled as a tyrant with an iron fist. The Shadow Blot has also created miniature, less powerful clones called Blotlings. The Blotlings can be devoured by Oswald's many kids, Bunny Children. History 'Creation of the Wasteland' A long time ago, Yen Sid began to work on "his latest and greatest Creation", a paradise where Disney's forgotten, rejected Creations could live happily. However, a then virtually unknown, Mickey Mouse played with the magic Paintbrush and accidentally spilled large amounts of thinner and unleashed the Shadow Blot on the world. Because of this, all the characters that inhabit it, were doomed to live what would come to be known as the Wasteland. 'Reign of Oswald' Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, being the first inhabitant and Disney's first, great creation, took the role as the leader of the Wasteland. 'Blot Wars' An epic battle for the fate of the Wasteland, fought between Oswald and the Shadow Blot. 'Reign of the Shadow Blot' After the Blot Wars ended with Oswald's defeat, the Shadow Blot's reign over the Wasteland began, leading into the events of Disney Epic Mickey. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit is banished from his once prosperous kingdom, and Blot transforms the Wasteland into the grotesque, nightmare-realm that it is now! 'Oswald and Ortensia seal the Blot' Oswald and Ortensia confronted the Blot again, determined to get rid of it. They apparently succeed in sealing the Blot inside of a large jug -in truth the bottle of Thinner that Mickey spilled on Wasteland- on Mickeyjunk Mountain, but the Blot manages to steal Ortensia's paint in the process, rendering her a lifeless statue. Heartbroken, Oswald decides to remain on Mickeyjunk Mountain and guard the jug to ensure that the Blot doesn't escape. Geography The Wasteland is based on the Disneyland theme park. It is separated into Three Sections: Hub Worlds, Mission Worlds, and Travel Worlds. Hub Worlds'' - A Hub World is an area of Wasteland where Mickey can accept Missions, and talk with Non-Player Characters. They are designed after sections of various Walt Disney Theme Parks. *Mean Street' (Based on Main Street, USA) *'Ventureland (Based on Adventureland) *Bog Easy' (Based on New Orleans Square) *'OsTown (Based on Mickey's 'Toon Town' Fair) ''Action Worlds'' -''' Where Mickey preforms his Missions, finds Items, fights Enemies, rescues Gremlins, and continues his Heroic or Mischievous deeds. This is where the bulk of the Game takes place. *'Dark Beauty Castle' (Based on Cinderella's Castle, with elements of the Beast's castle and Sleeping Beauty's Castle added give it its name. Dark Beauty Castle's appearence is heavily based on Sleeping Beauty Castle (Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant) in Disneyland Resort Paris. **Mad Docter's Lab **Throne Room **Fireworks Control Room **Utilidors **Sorrow Tower **Grief Tower **Loss Tower *'Gremlin Village' (Based on It's a Small World with elements of Fantasyland) **Slalom, Ticket Booth, Jungle Boat Ride and Asia Boat Ride **World of Gremlins **European Boat Ride **Clock Tower's Home (Based on the outer facade of It's a Small World) *'Mickeyjunk Mountain' (Based on the Matterhorn Bobsleds and retired Mickey merchandising) **Mickeyjunk Mountain Piles **Further Up the Mountain **Mickeyjunk Mountain Slopes **Second Throne Room **Shadow Blot's prison *'Tomorrow City '(Based on Tomorrowland) **Raise the Notilus (Based on Submarine Voyage) **Tommorow City Lagoon (Based on Carousel of Progress) **Mister Rover's Ride **Tommorow City Square (Based of the Rocket Ride, PeopleMover, and Skyliners) **Space Voyage (Based on Moonliner Rocket and Space Mountain) **Petetronic's Lair (based on the exterior of Space Mountain) *'Pirates of the Wasteland' (Based on Peter Pan and the Pirates of the Caribbean films) **Tortooga (Based on the "Pirate Town" in the Pirates of the Caribbean films) **The Jungle (Based on Peter Pan's Hangman Tree, and elements of the Jungle Book) **Pirate Voyage (Based on Pirate Town from Pirates of Carribean ride) **Skull Island (Based on the retired facade of Skull Rock in Neverland) **Captain Hook's Jolly Roger (Based on the retired Restaurant on-board Captain Hook's ship in Fantasyland) *'Lonesome Manor' (Based on the Haunted Mansion) **Graveyard **Foyer **Stretching Room **Library **Ballroom **Attic '''''Travel Worlds - Little areas that connect Hub Worlds to Action Worlds, and vice-versa. You are required to pass through these in order to reach a different Location. They are modeled after old Disney Cartoons. *'Clock Cleaners' (linking Gremlin Village to Village Tower/Gremlin Village to European Boat Ride route) *'Alpine Climbers' (various links in Mickeyjunk Mountain) *'Lonesome Ghosts' (linking Mean Street to Bog Easy/Bog Easy to Lonesome Manor) *'Jungle Rhythm' (linking Mean Street to Ventureland/Tortooga to the Jungle) *'Steamboat Willie' (linking Slalom to World of Gremlins/World of Gremlins to European Boat Ride/European Boat Ride to Clock Tower Battle) *'The Castaway' (Linking Ventureland to Tortooga/Tortooga to Pirate Voyage) *'Mickey and the Beanstalk' (linking Dark Beauty Castle to Slalom) *'The Mad Doctor' (Various links in Lonesome Manor) *'Great Guns' (an Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon) *'Plutopia' (linking Mean Street to Tomorrow City/Tomorrow City Lagoon to Tomorrow City Square) *'Mickey's Mechanical Man' (Various Tomorrow City links) *'Mickey's Steamroller' (Links OsTown to Mickeyjunk Mountain) *'Oh What a Knight' (an Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon) *'Shanghaied' (Linking Pirate Voyage to Skull Island) *'The Sorcerer's Apprentice' (from the movie Fantasia) *'The Whalers' (Linking the Jungle via Hangman's Tree to Tortooga) *'The Haunted House' (Various Lonesome Manor links) *'Thru The Mirror' (Links Mean Street to Ostown) *'Trolley Troubles' (an Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoon) *'Ye Olden Days' (Links Oswald's Fortress to Mickeyjunk Mountain summit) *'Sleeping Beauty' Trivia *In the opening sequence of the game (the attract video), there are locations on the map of wasteland that are never seen in the actual game, these were most likely removed from the final version, or completely destroyed by the thinner disaster. *According to Warren Spector in an interview with Nintendo Power, a Cartoon character doesn't realize that they are cartoons made for people to watch until they enter the Wasteland. And even then their grasp on the Real World that we inhabit isn't strong. This is why there is references to Disney animators and media in the game. However the one contradiction to this is that in the Introduction to Epic Mickey, Mickey can be seen accepting an award. *In Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel, it is revealed that the waste that makes up the Cartoon Wasteland is brought from the Disney Theme Parks by Yen Sid's magic, explaining the alleged neatness of the parks. Gallery Category:Disney History Category:Story Category:Locations Category:Cartoon Wasteland